The use of ellipsoidal reflection surfaces for concentrating the light emitted by an approximately point light source is known. If the light source is arranged at the first focal point of the ellipsoidal reflection surface, the light is concentrated at the second focal point by the reflection at said ellipsoidal reflection surface. The two focal points lie on an optical axis of the ellipsoidal reflection surface. In the case of the lighting devices including a corresponding reflector as known from the prior art, an exit pupil is then arranged in the second focal plane. However, the illuminance distribution there is generally inhomogeneous with a central maximum (spot) and a distinct fall-off toward the edge.